Dance Hall Days
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: A young woman in bad relationship finds out what true friendship is all about. Aside from actually falling in love with Mr. Right.


Dance Hall Days  
By Mamoru's Playmate

**Prologue**

A pretty young blonde woman with a swollen stomache sits and waits for her husband to come home from work. As minutes turn to hours the young woman's husband finally comes home.

"Where have you been," asked the blonde.

"None of your fuckin' business," slurred her husband.

"You went to the bar again after work. What would have happened if I went into labor while you were out getting drunk," commented the woman.

SLAP

And the husband beat his pregnant wife.

* * *

_Six months later_

"NO!!!!!! Leave me alone," screamed the young blonde woman.

"What part of you belong to me do you not understand?? Maybe a few more of these and you'll get it this time," replied the man.

* * *

"Good evening girls," said a young blonde with black and blue marks all over her body. 

"You look like shit, Sere," commented a female with brunette hair. "Please tell me that asshole didn't come home drunk from work again!!!"

Serena didn't respond as she continued to get ready.

"This is why you need to do something like defending yourself from him," answered the ebony haired girl.

"You guys never get it!!! If I defend myself it'll be worse. I can't end up in a hospital for several weeks," explained Serena.

"No, you just need to stop making excuses for the asshole. Wake up and smell the coffee!!! Being in the hospital is better then being dead," said the brunette. "You are coming home with me tonight! And I am not taking NO for an answer!!!"

"You don't understand I have to go home or else," cried Serena.

* * *

"So, Drew, what's this place your taking us to tonight," asked the dark haired man. 

"It's a little quiet place I was told about," replied Andrew.

"More like the place Drew met his girlfriend at. And the place he goes when he can't wait for her to get home and suck his cock," commented another guy.

"At least I have a woman to keep me warm at night, Zack," exclaimed Andrew.

As the guys walked into the club they continued their raunchy conversation and Darien walked towards the pool table that he spotted.

"You have more women in your bed then a French whore has men," countered Zack.

"Why don't you take your belly-aching to the bar down the road where the crowd is more your type," in putted an ebony haired woman.

"Hello, Rei," said Andrew.

"I see you brought a few friends with you this time, Andrew. Just so you know Mina is off tonight," informed Rei.

"I was thinking I could bring a few of my girlfriendless buddies here for some entertainment," claimed Andrew.

* * *

"Eight ball right corner pocket," called a guy with dark hair. And the ball went in the called pocket. 

"Good game, Dare," said one of his buddies who was paying more attention to the stage and glancing towards the billiards table.

"Hey, Dare stop messing with that damn billiards table and come associate with these fine ladies," called Andrew.

Darien looked Andrew's way and shot him a dirty look. At the same time he recognized a familiar ebony haired female that resembled his sister Rei.

"What that fuck," exclaimed Darien as he ran over to Andrew. Before Rei even knew who was in the club Darien yelled at her,"What are you doing working in a place like this? What happened to that bartending job of yours?"

"This is said 'bartending job'. Do you think I was going to tell Father that I am a dancer," responded Rei.

"You working here is a disgrace to our family. If you don't leave this place I will tell Father."

"I'm doing well here. Listen I can't leave one of my girlfriends. She is in trouble, Darien. Don't tell Father please. Just keep this between you and me."

"Rei…" BUZZZZZZ Darien's cell phone went off and he answered it. "Hello." The person on the other end spoke and Darien answered,"This better be an emergency I'm in the middle of handling some important 'family business' with my sister." The voice spoke again and Darien replied, "I'm coming right now." And he hung up his phone. "Rei, we'll finish our discussion later." Then Darien left the club.

To Be Continued…


End file.
